Je laime Fantina
by AlexLopezGua
Summary: Este One-Shoot participa en el reto: El otro lado del espejo del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak.


**Disclamer: **Pokémon no me pertenece ni los personajes presentados.

**Advertencias: **Sobre azucarado.

Este One-Shoot Participa en el reto: El otro lado del espejo del Foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak.

* * *

**Je l`aime**** Fantina**

— La realidad se está distorsionando…— Comento Gardenia.

— Eso significa que aun no hemos ganado. — Añadió Byron.

— ¡Cuidado! — Fue lo último que oyó Fantina antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

—…_Mi nombre es: Fantina y estoy muy contenta de estudiar aquí. — Dio una niña de unos ocho años de cabello purpura atado a dos coletas._

— _Bien ya que todos se presentaron… — Empezo a decir una señorita de pelo castaño espeso y atado a dos colas._

— _¡Falto yo! — Comento un niño de cabello negro, larguirucho, delgado y con ojos negros._

— _Oh, lo siento, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? — Indago la maestra._

— _Me llamo Juan, y no soy pequeño. — Termino de decir este niño._

— _Bien Juan, y ahora ya que todos se conocen haremos una actividad formen parejas. — Anuncio la maestra, Juan no se movió de su lugar solo vio que nadie lo eligió a él._

—_Bien creo que vas conmigo. — Anuncio una feliz peli morada a un pelinegro que estaba de espaldas._

— _Y ¿Por qué? — Pregunto este con curiosidad ya que nunca había sido elegido para nada en su vida._

— _¿Por qué non? — Pregunto Fantina al chico._

— _Bien, pero no me toques las niñas tienen piojos. — Comento algo enojado Juan._

— _Yo no tengo piojos tu sí. — Le recrimino la chica._

* * *

— _Bien jóvenes no puedo creer lo grandes que ya están y pensar que entraron hace poco aquí y ya están a punto de graduarse. — Dijo la maestra antes de que sonara la campana y diera fin las clases._

— _Si al fin libre. — Grito emocionado Juan._

— _¿Adivino Flannery te invito a su casa? — Pregunto la mejor amiga de este._

— _Celosa. _

— _¿__Pardon__? — Pregunto Fantina aguantándose las ganas de reír._

— _Admítelo tú estas enamorada de mí. — Le dijo Juan arrogantemente._

— _Ya quisieras que yo estuviera enamorada de ti. — Apunto la peli morada._

— _A ja, estas tan enamorada de mi como tú de tu Pokémon Fantasma. _

— _No metas a Misarios en esto. — Le advirtió la chica._

— _Así que te parece una batalla: Si yo gano entonces admites que me amas…_

— _Y si yo gano, ¿Qué?_

— _Te daré algo muy especial que se que te gustare. — Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo ladinamente._

— _Bien si es así, ve: Mismagius. — Dicho esto apareció el Pokémon de Fantina._

— _Ve: Milotic. _

— _Mismagius usa pulso oscuro. — Ordeno Fantina._

— _Esquívalo Milotic y usa calentar. — Ordeno Juan y su Milotic logro esquivar el ataque._

— _Bien si así quieres jugar usa Hoja Afilada. — Ordeno Fantina._

* * *

— _Así que gane un huevo que tú no quieres cuidar, grandioso. — Comento Fantina emocionada por el huevo._

— _Si ya que dijiste que te ibas a ir por un tiempo._

— _Si sé que me extrañaras._

— _Bueno esto es un adiós. — Dijo Juan triste porque su mejor amiga se iría para siempre._

— _Tómalo como un adiós. — Dijo ella antes de darle un beso en los labios. — O mejor como un hasta pronto._

* * *

— _Wow, esto es Ciudad Corazonada, bien ya estamos aquí chicas. — Le comento Fantina a Mismagius y a Drifloon. — Bien pues que se preparen yo ganare cada concurso existente._

* * *

— _Bienvenida a los concursos Pokémon, ¿Desea participar? — Pregunto la recepcionista a Fantina._

— _Claro que si. — Comento muy felizmente para luego pasar al escenario donde una chica rubia se le quedo viendo. _

— _Es así como participaras niña. — Se burlo esta de las sencillas prendas de Fantina. — Pues ten algo en cuenta nunca llegaras a la final jamás._

—…_Y el cuarto lugar es para Fantina. — Al decir esto Fantina iba a empezar a llorar pero resistió ese impulso de hacerlo no iba a dejar que esa chica se saliera con la suya._

* * *

— _Bienvenida a los concursos Pokémon, ¿Desea participar? — Pregunto la recepcionista a Fantina._

— _Claro que sí. — Conteste una chica alta, bien maquillada y con un enorme vestido purpura que combinaba con su cabello._

— _Wow, ¿Quién es ella? — Se oyeron varios murmullos acerca de la chica de purpura._

* * *

— _Ciudad Corazonada, no tiene un gimnasio. — Comento alguien a un entrenador que pasaba por la ciudad._

— _Oh lastima. — Dijo este frustrado por el gran recorrido para no encontrar nada._

— _Bonjour__, Señor. — Saludo Fantina a quien estuvo hablando con el niño._

— _Bonjour__ Madame. — Contesto este saludando a Fantina con un beso en la mano._

— _¿Por qué Ciudad Corazonada no tiene un gimnasio? — Pregunto indagada la chica._

— _Pues nadie quiere ocuparlo, su último líder fue de gran talla y nadie la puedo superar incluso se volvió una Elite Cuatro en Kanto. — El señor hizo una pausa. — Además no se ven entrenadores fantasma muy a menudo… Pero tu querida es otra historia, tú puedes ser la líder._

— _¿Yo? ¿Pero no debe decidir otra persona? — Pregunto Fantina al borde de los nervios._

— _Claro que no soy el director de la liga Sinnoh._

* * *

_Hace años que no te veo. — Se lograba a leer en un papel en cual Fantina escribía._

— _No el ya no me extraña. — Se dijo A si misma antes de que alguien irrumpiera a su habitación._

— _Fantina te necesitamos, Equipo Galáctico, Plan. — Dijo sin aliento Roark._

— _Bien vamos. — Dijo esta limpiándose las lágrimas y saliendo de su gimnasio para ir a la Columna Lanza._

* * *

— Drifblim cuida de la señorita Fantina. — Le dijo Dia al Pokémon.

"Accidente en Sinnoh deja a todos los lideres de Gimnasio heridos" — Era el titular de cualquier periódico.

* * *

— Fantina al fin despiertas. — Dijo una suave voz a la par de Fantina.

— Juan ¿Eres tú?...

* * *

N A:Un poco empalagoso pero me gusto escribir (Aunque no a muchos les guste) de Fantina y como llego a ser quien es.


End file.
